Batman : The Executioner
by Ashwin Pande
Summary: Batman has to stop a Serial Killer before he commits another murder...
1. Prologue

PART 1 : The Executioner  
  
Prologue:  
  
"It is time for your last words, choose them wisely."  
  
"Help me!!! Please!!!"  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
From the roofs of Gotham the city looked peaceful. It always did. Only he and a few men in blue knew what went on in the dark alleys and unlit streets of this sprawling urban nightmare. From rooftop to rooftop he would lurk searching for some evil to vanquish, some new demon to destroy, but in the end they always turned out to be his own. He had faced many evils before but for the next few nights he would have to face one of his darkest.  
  
The sign didn't light up the sky tonight; it was still early. Alfred would still be up tidying up the batcave. Well, he thought, a slow night is probably a good thing.  
  
He jumped onto another building and made his way towards Police Headquarters. He knew that if any crime were to be reported, they would be the first to know.  
  
After a five minute run across rooftops he arrived at his destination. Police Headquarters was further from the other buildings so he had to use his grapple. He threw it at the antennae tower at the top of the building and swiftly jumped to the top. Once there he headed straight for Gordon's office.  
  
'What??. Where??. Hmmmm... Alright, I'll be right there.' Commissioner Gordon hung up the phone and put his raincoat on, he was so used to the figure in the window that he just kept on talking.  
  
'That was one of my men. They've just found a body in Gotham Park. Decapitated. You'll want to take a look at this one. By the way do you want to ride with me this time.' But the figure had already disappeared.  
  
He arrived a few minutes before the police did, and he traveled on foot! He had to get a good look at the body before the coroner came to examine it. He made it a few minutes before the Coroner and was allowed to look at the body. However he was not allowed to touch it.  
  
'The head's been severed at the base of the neck, said the Coroner into a little recorder in his usual monotone. 'The cut along the neck is smooth; I'd say a very large, very sharp edge was used to cut his head off. I see the victim's clothing has been removed from his upper body. The victim is lying on his chest. His head is lying alongside his body about a foot away. It is upright and resting on the neck.'  
  
'What do you make of it Batman?' asked Gordon.  
  
'Something is missing. Do we know who the man is?'  
  
'Bullock! Who's the victim?' Commissioner Gordon asked his best and most gung-ho detective.  
  
'Got an ID from the victims wallet commish. name's Harold Marcus III.'  
  
The Batman may not mingle with Gothams elite but Bruce Wayne does. 'Commissioner, Harold Marcus III makes half the cars sold in Gotham. He donated a large sum of money to Wayne Foundation for the restoration of Gotham Park.'  
  
'Yea Batman, we all read the papers!' sneered Detective Bullock.  
  
'Has anyone turned the body over?, questioned the Coroner.  
  
'Not since we came here.' answered Gordon.  
  
The Coroner turned the body over. The sight they all witnessed made Bullock drop his sandwich.  
  
On the Chest of the body was carved into the flesh: Help Me Please 


	2. The Slaying Begins

Chapter 1 - The Slaying Begins  
  
'Why, whatever could it mean Master Bruce?'  
  
'It's simple Alfred,' Bruce Wayne answered still dressed in the garb of his crime-fighting alter ego in the darkness of his batcave. 'The killer wants us to help him. Many of these killers like to believe that it's not them doing the killing but something else that is beyond their control. It shifts the guilt from their shoulders onto someone else. Also this way they like to believe that they've told the police about their intentions and if they kill again then the police are to blame.'  
  
Bruce Wayne was examining pictures of the crime scene that Gordon had given him. He had taken some samples of the grass and of the blood of the victim. In his mind he still knew it: Something was missing..  
  
'I didn't know him personally Alfred; I'd met him a few times at Fundraisers. He was a good friend of Lucius. He was a good man. Lucius would vouch for him and you know how highly I appraise Lucius. He didn't deserve to die like that.'  
  
'Does anyone sir?'  
  
Bruce Wayne was silent. In his mind he went back to the night his parents died. He could smell their blood, smell the gunpowder in the air, could see the chalk outlines that remained once the Police took their bodies. That night he swore to destroy the evil that took away his parents. Years later he did. He was faced with an important decision. to continue his mission or to stop, now that he had avenged his parents. He decided that his mission had become more important than one mans revenge, for the people of Gotham he had become a symbol of darkness fighting to bring about the light.  
  
Alfred left a tray of sandwiches and warm milk on the table near the beakers so that his busy employer may sleep, in vain.  
  
Bruce Wayne would spend the night analysing the grass, the blood, the photographs all night long but would not find the one thing missing: Motive.  
  
Why would anyone want to kill this benevolent old man in such a violent manner? He had no children, never married. His wealth was to go to the City and the Wayne Foundation. No one person was to benefit from this mans death. Yet someone took the trouble to kill him in so exacting a manner. He was made to stand on his knees as if in prayer. Then he was made to lean forward and his head was cut off. There were tears on the ground suggesting that he probably begged for his life and for mercy which was never given to him.  
  
After killing him the monster, took his clothes off and using a blunt serrated knife inscribed those words on his chest. The weapon that was used to cut off the victims head was probably a large axe. It had to be very heavy to cut through the neck and bone in one swoop which would mean that the bearer of the axe had to be very strong indeed. Very tall and very strong. 


	3. Funeral

Chapter 2 - Funeral  
  
Not all investigating of a murder is done by the Batman.  
  
The next day Bruce Wayne was present in adequate attire at the funeral ceremony of Mr. Harold Marcus III. It was a brief and quiet ceremony, mostly because no one could believe he was dead. The swiftness of his death had shocked all Gotham.  
  
Bruce Wayne was told that Harold Marcus had a next of kin, a niece from a half sister of his. Her name was Skyla Marcus. Bruce Wayne looked at Skyla. She was plain looking and looked very pale and browbeaten. Understandable, considering the circumstances, he thought.  
  
'I'm indeed very sorry about your uncles death Miss Marcus.'  
  
'Thank you, Mr. errr... '  
  
'Wayne, Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises,' he held out his hand.  
  
'Oh, yes. We got your flowers this morning. Tell me something Mr. Wayne, does this sort of thing happen often in Gotham?'  
  
'Excuse me.?'  
  
'I mean, an old man goes for a walk in the park that he built and gets hacked to pieces by some psychotic killer. I've heard of madmen in Gotham locked up in Arkham Asylum but I thought that the Batman had locked them all up for good. Speaking of which, where was the Batman when my Uncle was killed. I thought he looked after Gotham and its citizens!'  
  
'Miss Marcus, I hardly think it seems fair to blame the Batman or the city.'  
  
'Fair!! Who cares about being fair. Your firm was supposed to provide security in the park during the night but somehow my uncle was killed.'  
  
'Miss Marcus, I think the papers said that time of death was established around seven in the evening and that the body was not discovered till about eight. Which is when my security force begins patrol. Incidentally it was they, I believe, who discovered the body.'  
  
'Mr. Wayne, I hold everyone in this city responsible for the murder of my uncle. Good Day!'  
  
'Er. thank you Miss. Marcus. And once again I'm sorry for your loss.' His mood became sombre and once again the Batman began to question his necessity.  
  
'I tell you Lucius, it's almost as if she blames me for her Uncles death.'  
  
Bruce Wayne was not angry. He was talking to Lucius Fox, his mentor and best friend. Bruce Wayne was never angry; he left that particular aspect of his personality to his darker alter ego. At this point he was sitting in a chair in the office of Lucius Fox discussing the funeral and Miss Marcus.  
  
'Now Bruce, she's just lost her Uncle, and what's infinitely worse her meal ticket.'  
  
'Lucius!!' Bruce Wayne was left aghast by his friends manner.  
  
'I knew the man Bruce, the only complaint he had in recent times was his nieces extravagance. She just couldn't hold on to any money he gave to her.'  
  
'Do you think that she could have had him murdered?' asked Bruce.  
  
'The police already asked me that and I believe in the negative. No Bruce, he cut her off from his will a few days ago to teach her a lesson. He told me it was only a temporary thing, till she learnt some responsibility. I hope the irony is not lost on you.'  
  
'No. Yet I cant understand why she blames me for his death?'  
  
'I'm afraid that's my fault Bruce, she burst in here today morning demanding who was in charge of the security of the park. As an immediate reaction I mentioned your name and she stormed out as brilliantly as she had burst in. She didn't even give me a chance to explain that your security team had not yet started its shift.'  
  
'It would have saved her and me some embarrassment today. But forget about it Lucius, no harm done after all.' Bruce Wayne got up from the chair with a smile and walked to the door. 'And by the way Lucius, do you know anything about the French Revolution?'  
  
'The French Revolution? I know something about it, what I read in school. Why?'  
  
'Oh nothing, it's just a thought I've been dwelling upon. Goodbye Lucius.'  
  
'Goodbye Bruce.' Bruce Wayne shut the door behind him and left Lucius Fox perplexing about his obscure reference to the French Revolution.  
  
'Executions Alfred. Executions.'  
  
The Batman was in his batcave library. He was also cross-referencing search items on his computer.  
  
'The thought occurred to me that since nobody benefited from this murder then motive is missing. Which means that this was a random act of brutality or.'  
  
'Quite the opposite? Sir?'  
  
'Exactly Alfred, a premeditated murder. The murderer stalked his victim from afar and then killed him for some reason that we don't know yet. All I know is what the police know. The murder scene had all the earmarks of an execution. The victim was made to kneel down and his head was chopped off by a large axe. The heaviness of the blade suggests an extremely burly man. He would have to be very tall man, say six-three to six-five. He would have to be very strong. Such a man would be extremely noticeable and yet no one saw such a man leave the park. There were no screams from the victim. He must have been too petrified to scream or he was simply not given the opportunity too.'  
  
'Indeed sir? Could it be the Mafia?'  
  
'No Alfred, the Mafia wouldn't do this.Then there is the matter of the inscription on the victims chest. "Help Me, Please." The murderer is probably schizophrenic. One part of his personality wants to kill and dismember but the other part wants to be redeemed and is therefore asking for help.'  
  
'A most agreeable explanation sir. Sigmund Freud could not have done better.'  
  
'Thank you Alfred but yet.' The Batman frowned, even more than usual.  
  
'A seed of doubt sir??' inquired Alfred.  
  
'It's just that it's too easy. It's too simple. Many psychotic murderers have left their calling cards, especially the Riddler. Although with him it's an altogether different reason. But this is too simple and it's been played to death. Many new criminals seek originality. Unless.'  
  
'Yes sir.' The Batman had already gotten up and was already seated in his bat mobile.  
  
'It could be someone old Alfred, I'm off to visit an old friend. In Arkham!!!' 


	4. An Old Friend'

Chapter 3 - 'An Old Friend'  
  
He was driving to Arkham Asylum. It was the hellhole of Gotham. In its confines were housed some of the greatest psychotic criminals in the world. He knew this because he himself had put many of its inmates in it. It loomed ahead of him. A decrepit old building, its crooked walls and scrambling spires standing as symbols for the twisted minds inside. He didn't have to stop at the gate. He never did anymore. When inside he was greeted by the Head Doctor.  
  
'Good evening Batman, here for a deposit or a withdrawal?'  
  
'I'm here to speak with Jervis Tech.'  
  
'Ah, Mr. Tech. Business or pleasure?'  
  
'Business.'  
  
'You no doubt have the proper papers required to speak with Mr. Tech?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Excellent. I was counting on that. Follow me.'  
  
The Batman followed the Doctor into the bowels of the Asylum. On every level he could hear the tortured screams of its inmates. Their howls penetrated even his concentration and faltered his perseverance. He felt a pang of sorrow but dismissed it as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
He arrived on the floor which the attendants called the Gallery of Rogues. On this floor were housed the Batman's greatest adversaries.  
  
'It's this way Batman, Mr. Tech is housed near the end. Right between Mr. Nygma and Miss Isley.' The Batman continued forward. He ignored the Jokers laughter, which he could hear behind the soundproof glass. He ignored the pounding of Killer Croc on his 5-inch thick steel wall. He ignored Harvey Dent flipping his coin peacefully, stopping only when the Batman passed his cell. He ignored Jonathan Crane cowering in the corner of his cell at the mere sight of The Batman. No doubt a result of his previous encounter with the Batman, which led to Crane inhaling large quantities of his own fear gas.  
  
'Ah, here we are Batman. Mr. Jurvis Tech, alias The Madhatter. I presume you'll prefer to be left alone.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'And am I also right in presuming that you will not need the assistance of my able guards?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Very well.' He signaled to a guard nearby and the cell door was opened, only enough to allow one man to enter.  
  
Jurvis Tech was lying on his bed reading Through the Looking Glass.  
  
'Am I correct in assuming Batman that you are visiting me in regards to the murder in the park?'  
  
'Yes. Tech I need to ask you a few questions.'  
  
'You're in my light.'  
  
The Batman stood very tall over Tech who was still lying on his bed, his face in the book, his finger pointing to the light bulb behind the Batman. The shadow of the Bat filled the room and fell over Techs face.  
  
'YOU'RE IN MY LIGHT!!' Tech shouted angrily but did not remove the book from his face.  
  
'Now Tech.' The Batman remained composed and menacing but moved away from the light.  
  
'How can I answer your questions Batman, when you haven't asked them yet.' Tech was calm and turned the page of the book.  
  
'You know the question I'm going to ask Tech. Don't play your games with me.'  
  
'Then go ahead and ask it.' replied Tech with a short chuckle.  
  
'What do you know about the beheading in Gotham Park?'  
  
'Oh, I may know a lot about it or I may know nothing.' Tech turned the page of his book.  
  
'Give me a straight answer Tech.' The Batman stood still and was visible only as a shadow looming over the Madhatter.  
  
'Why would you think I'm the man to talk to?'  
  
'The murder was a beheading. You've tried to do that to people before, remember? Somehow it fits your obsession with Alice. You were trying to carry out the orders of the Red Queen.'  
  
'Ah yes. My queen. How is she Batman?' Tech turned another page.  
  
'You should know Tech. You killed her.'  
  
'Oh, that's right. But I did that only because I realized that she was controlling me with my own instruments. If I remember correctly, it was you who removed the card from my head and freed me. I did the most natural thing that occurred to me. Revenge. So in a way, it was you that killed her.'  
  
'Don't try to shift your blame on me Tech, you're just trying to bide time. Tell me what you know.'  
  
'But how could I know anything Batman? You locked me up in here with the rest of these LUNATICS!!' He shouted the words so loudly that almost all the inmates started screaming at the top of their voices. The attendants rushed to silence the prisoners.  
  
'I know this place Tech. I know you have your sources. And I know the way you think.'  
  
'What do you think I know Batman?' Tech turned another page.  
  
'I think you know who's doing this. More importantly, I think you know why he's doing this.'  
  
'Yes, I do. I know the why.'  
  
'Then tell me.'  
  
'Education, Batman, it's Education that ruins the minds of most men. A little knowledge can lead to a great amount of destruction. Take Tweedledee and Tweedledum for instance. They have so much knowledge but they never use it. However our friend does use his knowledge as a weapon.'  
  
'That's all you'll tell me.'  
  
'That's all I know. Now do me a favour Batman. Ask them to get me some more tea.'  
  
The Batman turned towards the door.  
  
An attendant approached the door. 'Will that be all for tonight Batman?' He nodded to the attendant and left the cell.  
  
'Oh Batman', Tech turned his smiling face towards the Batman for the first time in the course of the interview, 'don't forget about my Tea!!' 


	5. Investigation

Chapter 4 - Investigation  
  
'I heard you paid a visit to Jervis Tech at Arkham tonight.'  
  
Commissioner Gordon was so used to talking to the Batman every night that he rarely ever left the office without speaking to the Batman. The Batman was crouched outside Gordons office on the window sill.  
  
'Yes I did.'  
  
'Still crazy as ever? I mean, about the Alice fixation.'  
  
'He was reading it while I was there, turning the pages while I spoke.'  
  
'It's good then that he's locked away.', Gordon turned towards the window for the first time during this conversation, 'What did he say about the murder in the park?'  
  
The Batman turned his head towards the direction of the city for an instant only and then answered the commissioners' questions regarding the Madhatter. He paid special attention on the part about Education.  
  
'So he said that our man is educated. That narrows it down. Everyone in Gotham is educated at some level or another!'  
  
'No. He meant higher forms of learning. University. Or perhaps he means learning by experience. Do you remember Mr. Zsasz, Commissioner? He had a scar on his body for everyone he killed. Knowledge by practice. The killer is either acquiring knowledge by killing or is using his acquired knowledge as practice. In the latter case he would have a criminal record somewhere.'  
  
'But Batman, replied Gordon, how does that help us? Every prison in the world will have someone matching that description.'  
  
'It is irrelevant at this point. Either way, he is going to kill again.'  
  
Gordon wiped his forehead with his handkerchief. 'Don't you ever get tired of this Batman? I mean these murders, this city, those psychotic killers. I'm sorry Batman. This latest murder has my department all shook up. The word on the streets is that an axeman is roaming the streets of Gotham. The papers have dubbed him, "The Executioner" The Press wants to know why we haven't caught him yet. Why we're waiting for him to kill again."  
  
'No Commissioner, I don't get tired. I'm checking up on something tonight.'  
  
'You found something?'  
  
'No. But I'm going to talk to him at Blackgate tonight. I need you to speak to Grimes.'  
  
'Consider it done Batman.'  
  
Gordon wiped his forehead with the handkerchief again and turned to say something to the window but he was gone already.  
  
In the Bat mobile, the Batman was sitting at the computer searching through Gotham University records for teachers matching the physical requirements. However intellectuals do not generally build their bodies to such an extent. It was time to talk to someone else, time to talk to the one who had broken him once before. 


	6. BANE

Chapter 5 - BANE  
  
Batman made his way to Blackgate Prison. After speaking with Gordon he was given permission to speak with Bane concerning this murder.  
  
He could see Blackgate in the distance. It was a more orderly place than Arkham. Unlike Arkham, Blackgate was symmetrical. It stood towering away from Gotham, its searchlights always scouring the grounds for the people who would have the strength to swim to shore. The building was extremely well guarded, even for an island prison. 'After all', he muttered to himself, 'prisoners have escaped from there before.'  
  
Warden Grimes was waiting for the Batman.  
  
'I see you've come to visit one of our Illuminati Batman.'  
  
'I've come to see Bane, Warden Grimes.'  
  
'Indeed. I heard you've already paid a visit to Arkham tonight. Any breakouts that I should know of?'  
  
'Please Warden. It's very important that I talk to Bane... In Private.' He added the last two words after a slight pause emphasizing their importance.  
  
'Of course Batman, after all you've done for this city. Guards! Take him to Bane.'  
  
Banes cell was composed of a large padded space covered by an extra thick plate of soundproof, bulletproof glass. Food was given to Bane by means of a tray that would be inserted and later removed. It was fully automated with the controls being run by the Warden.  
  
When Batman entered the room he saw Bane seated in the middle of the room, meditating.  
  
'Come in Batman. I expected you sooner.'  
  
Bane didn't change his position at all. His back faced the Batman.  
  
'I came to talk to you Bane. About the murder in the Park.'  
  
'Undoubtedly Batman. Undoubtedly. Please enter my cell, so we may chat. in Private.' A thin smile passed over Banes lips.  
  
Batman looked at a camera in the corner of the room and a loud buzz filled the room. About twenty armed guards entered and surrounded Banes cage. Another buzz and a door opened in the glass as if from nowhere. The Batman entered the cell and automatically the door closed behind him.  
  
'I will not use your real name to address you Batman, for I don't know how private this conversation may actually be. But do not think that I am being sympathetic. I do not say it only because the job of destroying you and your mantle is solely mine. No one shall share in it.' Bane remained meditating and calm.  
  
'I know Bane. You have taken it on yourself to destroy me. But you have been locked in here for the endless number of lives you have ruined in your chaotic chase. You may have crippled me once Bane but again I stand before you. The Mantle of the Bat withstood others and it has withstood you.'  
  
'You stand Batman, only because I let you stand.' Banes tone was getting sharper. His muscles clenched for a moment but then relaxed. 'Do not forget Batman that I can leave this place anytime I choose. I only wait here to recuperate. I only wait here to formulate a strategy to destroy you Batman. As I already did so once.'  
  
'You were taken down by the Batman.' replied Batman calmly.  
  
'Not by the Batman! By a faker! By a murderer! What loss is loss when you are defeated by a charlatan! Your ideals of clinging to the Mantle of the Bat denied me the honor of victory and your "replacement" denied me the honor of defeat.' Bane was almost shouting now. But in an instant he regained himself and became calm. 'Now, what is it you wish to ask of me?'  
  
'The murderer in the Park was a big man Bane. He was exceptionally strong. Too strong for a normal man perhaps.'  
  
'What you want to know Batman, is about my Venom. If that is so then your assumption is wrong.' Bane smiled for an instant but then turned slightly towards the Batman and said angrily, 'Venom is mine Batman. Do you think I would spread it out into the streets so as to have someone else destroy you? Never. The task of annihilating you is all mine and no one else may have it.'  
  
He paused for a few seconds, the right side of his face turned towards the Batman. After a few seconds he returned to his previous position.  
  
'Have you spoken to anyone else about these murders?'  
  
'Yes, Jurvis Tech.'  
  
'That psychopath! Ha! That fool doesn't know what he's talking about.'  
  
'Then you know.'  
  
'Yes Batman. I know just as Tech knows. What did Tech tell you?'  
  
'He told me that the killer was education.'  
  
'Like I said, a fool. The killer, Batman, is an old evil. It has plagued society for many years. However man has never found a way to eradicate it. Many wars have been fought over it and many people have died preserving it. Our friend, the killer, is trying to obliterate it.'  
  
'How do you know all this?'  
  
'I know because I know. I may not know the who but I know the why. It's written all over the wall in Gotham, can't you see it?'  
  
'Anarky!'  
  
'That child! No Batman, but you're close. You're closer than you think. And now Batman, I believe visiting time is over.'  
  
At that instant a buzz sounded and the door behind the Batman opened. Batman left Bane sitting in his cell meditating towards the South.  
  
But just as soon as the Batman exited the cell Bane said loudly,' He may be right about you after all.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'That, Batman, is for me to know. And you to find out.' 


	7. Further

Chapter 6 - Further  
  
'Who could he have been talking about sir?'  
  
'I don't know Alfred. And now I don't have the time to dwell on it. I'm still trying to decipher what Bane and Tech told me.'  
  
'Any luck, Master Bruce?'  
  
'A little. Tech was obviously referring to some form of institution of higher learning. Which might refer to a Teacher or a Student. I'll check out Gotham University tonight. But Bane was more cryptic. He referred to a problem present in Society for several years. When he talked about the writing on the wall he led me to think of Anarky. You remember Anarky of course Alfred.'  
  
'Wasn't he that child you encountered who kept on stirring people of the downtrodden class to rebellion?'  
  
'Yes. He has left several graffiti signs all over Gotham indicating the proximity of his rebellion, although he is still in Juvenile hall. And will most probably remain there for a long time.'  
  
'Surely he couldn't have done it then Sir? After all he is in Jail.'  
  
'No Alfred he couldn't have. Besides he may be a maniac, but he's not a murderer. No. Bane told me so and I believe him. It's someone else.'  
  
At that moment an alarm sounded and a muffled buzzing filled the cave.  
  
'Sir, the Police Emergency Frequency!'  
  
'I've got it Alfred.'  
  
He sat at the controls fine tuning the radio receiver to get the optimum connection.  
  
"This is Detective Benson. I've found another decapitated body near Gotham harbor. It looks like the same M.O. from the murder in the park. Send a medical team at once. Over.'  
  
Before the transmission ended the Batman had already left the cave. 


	8. Murder

Chapter 7 - Murder  
  
Bullock stood over the body with a cup of coffee in his hand. He sipped it while he looked at the decapitated head. It gave him shivers. The eyes seemed to look up at him. For a second he thought he saw them move.  
  
'Cripes!! Will someone shut his eyes for Pete's sake!! Montoya!! Please put a cloth on his head or somethin'. It's creeping me out!'  
  
'Relax Sarge. This isn't some horror movie. The head's not going to come back to life. And I can't do anything now because forensic hasn't arrived yet.'  
  
Officer Renee Montoya was Sergeant Bullocks subordinate. They both trusted each other a great deal. The only things common with them were their drive to catch the criminal and the fact that they had both worked with the Batman before. Even though Montoya looked soft on the exterior, she was known to have held her own against the likes of the Joker, Mr. Freeze and Two-Face. Bullock admired her but never showed it. This was a game between them.  
  
'I know that!! What do ya think I'm some sort of nut or somethin'? Oh Cripes!!'  
  
Bullock had looked towards the street and he could hear the hum of the familiar silenced engine.  
  
'What is it?' Montoya was busy trying to contact HQ about the Forensic team.  
  
'He's here. Cripes!! How the hell does he know?'  
  
'Who's here? The Commissioner?'  
  
'Who do ya think? It's him.' Bullock turned away from the street and went back to sipping his coffee.  
  
'Oh. Well, according to our orders we have to give him our full co- operation.'  
  
'Nuts to that!! Oh Cripes, here he comes.'  
  
The figure in question loomed nearer to the crime scene. He didn't like not seeing the Commissioner there. His task would become harder. Although he knew Montoya would try and restrain Bullock.  
  
'Good evening Batman' Officer Montoya was being courteous, he thought.  
  
'Who's the victim?'  
  
It was Bullocks turn to speak. 'The victim, Batman, is Dr. Gerhard Krauss. The richest plastic surgeon in Gotham We ID'd him from his wallet.' Bullock turned his back on the Batman and walked towards the payphone near them.  
  
'I know who he is.' Replied Batman after a brief pause. Bruce Wayne knew him. The man was a great contributor to the various Wayne Foundation Charity Events. As far as Bruce Wayne knew the man wouldn't hurt a fly. He had no right to be murdered like this. No one did.  
  
'What was he doing out here in the docks?' asked the Batman aloud.  
  
'We don't know yet. Bullock is talking to the family right now.' Batman looked at Bullock and as soon as he did Bullock hung up the phone.  
  
'Ah! I hate that part!' said Bullock through the toothpick in his mouth.  
  
'What was he doing out here in the docks?' repeated the Batman.  
  
Bullock shot a side glance at Batman and answered to Montoya: 'The guy left the house in the evening. Didn't return. Family members talked to the police but it was too soon to take action.' 'However', and Bullock shot another sharp glance at Batman, 'however we did ask two squad cars to keep a lookout in the area. Seems like the old man had a habit of getting lost when he walked too far.'  
  
The Batman looked at the body. It was lying chest down.  
  
'How long till the forensic team arrives?' Batman turned his back towards the both of them and walked nearer to the body.  
  
'Any minute now, replied Montoya.  
  
The Batman walked off into the distance leaving the body behind him. He was looking around for clues. The other policemen who were there got out of his way as soon as he approached them. Even though they knew he was on their side there was still something frightening about a six foot two giant Bat.  
  
Batman looked around the pier but could find nothing. He would only learn more once the forensic team arrived. Fortunately it arrived just then.  
  
'Oh no. Not another one!' The coroner had seen a lot of death in his day but once in a while he would still be shocked. 'Oh, well. Might as well get to work.'  
  
The coroner examined the body and the back. 'Hmmm. The head has been severed at the base of the neck and the cut came from behind. Also the blade went right through the bone. It's exactly the same as last time.'  
  
The coroner turned the body over on its back and the bloody chest was revealed:  
  
Somebody save me! Batman! 


	9. Clues

Chapter 8 - Clues  
  
Batman sat in his cave checking up some records on his computer.  
  
'Anything I can help you with Master Bruce?'  
  
'No thanks Alfred. I'm fine.' Came the direct reply.  
  
'Master Bruce? You were telling me that the killer addressed the Batman this time in his message.'  
  
'Yes Alfred. It appears that he's issued a challenge to me to stop him. And I must stop him before he commits another murder.'  
  
'But why the Docks sir? Why was Dr. Krauss there, at that time of night?'  
  
'Exactly Alfred. There was no reason for him to be there. And yet we found the body there and he was killed there. There can be only two answers. Either Dr. Krauss was instructed to be there by someone for some reason, or.'  
  
'Or. sir?'  
  
'Or he was taken there forcibly. He may have been kidnapped while walking. I believe that his route was quite usual. He took the same route everyday because of his problem.'  
  
'Problem? Wasn't he still operating?'  
  
'Yes Alfred, in the surgery room he was still a wiz. The only thing is that he suffered a slight case of night blindness. So he wouldn't stay out too late on his walk.'  
  
'Sir. it occurred to me today, that both victims were out on their normal routine walks. And both of them were fairly old, and both were millionaires.'  
  
'Billionaires, Alfred. And yet no one seems to benefiting. Dr. Krauss' wife inherits most of the assets and his children inherit the rest but they aren't even in this country.'  
  
'But sir, they might have.'  
  
'No Alfred. I know them. They loved their father dearly. Besides they're Billionaires themselves. Both of them have got as much money as their father.'  
  
Alfred stood still in thought. Seeing this the Batman said, 'You've overlooked one thing Alfred.'  
  
'What's that sir?'  
  
'Mr. Marcus had recently donated to the restoration of Gotham Park.'  
  
'Yes sir, he did. To your foundation.'  
  
'Here comes the frightening part: Dr. Krauss had recently given me a cheque to help rebuild the docks that the Joker blew up.'  
  
'Egad sir!!'  
  
'Indeed. What I want to know now is why the killer is targeting the wealthy citizens of Gotham who donate money for good causes.'  
  
'Perhaps.'  
  
'Yes Alfred?'  
  
'Perhaps sir, they feel that the money could be put to better uses.'  
  
The Batman thought for a moment, then stood up.  
  
'Alfred, you're a genius!!' 


	10. Face To Face

Chapter 9 - Face to Face  
  
He had reached the Gotham University buildings. He walked towards the economics department looking around carefully.  
  
A light was on inside one of the Economics Department buildings. It was one of the classrooms. The Batman climbed the side of the building using his bat grapple. He climbed onto the ledge and looked into the window. There was a single man sitting in the room giving a lecture to a classroom of empty chairs.  
  
'Dr. Garrison?'  
  
'What the. Oh my God!! It's you Batman. You scared the life out of me!! What do you want with me?'  
  
'It's important that you come with me right now.'  
  
'What? No! I'm practicing a lecture for my class tomorrow. Come back in some time when I'm finished. Just leave me alone right now.'  
  
'If you don't come with me right now you will be finished.'  
  
'What? What in Gods' name are you talking about?'  
  
At that moment both men heard footsteps coming up the steps and into the corridor. Both men heard a slow progress of heavy steps.  
  
'What the hell is that?' asked the professor with sweat coming down his face.  
  
'We must leave now.'  
  
The footsteps drew closer and they were almost at the door.  
  
The Batman realized it would be too difficult to run now. He gestured the Professor to remain quiet and crept up next to the door and light switch.  
  
The Professor crept across the room towards a window.  
  
The footsteps were getting louder and closer. They were quite heavy and retained the same pace. They were almost at the door.  
  
The Professor had made his way to the window and had almost climbed out of it.  
  
The Batman was ready to attack the intruder. The footsteps ceased. He has reached the door, thought the Batman. The handle of the door jiggled for a second.  
  
However at this exact moment across the room the Professor screamed the words, 'BATMAN, HELP ME!!!' from the window. The handle of the door stopped moving. The Batman remained motionless, a thousand thoughts rushing through his brain. Most of them were on what to do now.  
  
The situation was out of his control by now. The door shot open with a loud sharp noise of wood breaking and the Batman immediately turned the light switch off.  
  
He knew there was another person in the room although he couldn't see him. He knew from the noise that it was making that it had to be big and very slow.  
  
All the Batman could see was a shadow making its way across the room. The shadow stood up straight now and faced him. It was at least half a foot taller than Batman. The voice that emerged was loud and booming.  
  
'What's the matter Mr. Bat? Can't see in the dark? Guess your powers aren't akin to your namesake!!'  
  
The shadow picked up a chair and threw it at the Batman. He dodged it narrowly but got a few splinters in his right shoulder. He got up and stood still and straight. He couldn't see anything and more importantly, he couldn't hear anything. Wait!! A soft breathing coming from somewhere behind him. It was moving behind him!!  
  
He turned around to face his foe but nothing was there. From the corner of his right eye he caught something. It was running towards him in complete silence. He put up his arm to block the incoming punch but received a knee in the stomach. So much for it being slow!!  
  
The Batman gathered all his strength and pushed the shadow away. He had gotten a short look at it. It was a man. About six foot seven wearing a black vest and smelled like he hadn't bathed in a month. He couldn't see the face yet. But the smile was there. The teeth glinted in the moonlight.  
  
They stood facing each other, the moonlight entering the room through the parted vents bathing everything in lines of parallel silver. And all he could see were the teeth.  
  
'I thought you were the Knight.'  
  
The voice was gruff like his but deeper and coarser, it bellowed in the darkness. The teeth didn't separate for a second.  
  
'I am.'  
  
'Then you are a hypocrite! You are saving the very people who bleed this city dry.'  
  
'Are you the protector of the peoples rights?'  
  
'I thought you were. But now I see that I might have been wrong. Hmmm. This will be interesting.'  
  
From out of nowhere there was a sharp glint of silver in the moonlight and the giant came stampeding towards the Batman. He knew what had happened. The giant had taken out his weapon.  
  
The Batman jumped back to avoid his swing but the giant anticipated this and swung from below, taking the tip off the left ear of his cowl. The Batman faltered in his jump and fell on his back but managed to get on his feet on time to miss the incoming blade. He quickly made his way across the room climbing onto desks and tables. When he got to the windows he shut the blinds and engulfed the room in darkness.  
  
There was no way to look at the blade now. Everything was black. It was time for infrared. He clicked a button in his cowl and instantly the room was bathed in a sharp red glow. He could see everything including the shadows. His enemy wasn't to be seen.  
  
He turned around. Nothing.  
  
'Where the hell..?' but he had little time to complete the thought when from out of nowhere a sharp throwing knife cut through the silence of the room and struck him handle first into his Kevlar vest. The giant rose from behind a steel table near the air conditioning vent, his axe in hand.  
  
The two stared at each other for a second. Then they charged. The Batman managed to strike the giant a blow in the gut and the Giant took the other tip off his opponents cowl. They turned to face each other again.  
  
'Why fight me Batman? My cause is as noble as yours..'  
  
The Batman charged at the Giant but the man remained motionless. The Batman intended to strike the man a blow in the stomach and then quickly one to the side of his head covered in a black shroud. But as soon as he got near enough the Giant turned his axe in his hands and used it as a club to knock the Batman clear across the room into the chairs and the tables.  
  
The Batman had been thrown harder than ever before. He could not muster enough strength to lift his legs to stand up. His body ached all over and his Kevlar vest had been ripped apart revealing a deep bloody gash in his chest. The Axeman made his way towards the Batman.  
  
'Don't get up Batman.'  
  
He could tell that the Giant was smiling under his shroud. He gnawed his teeth in response to the pain he felt all over his body.  
  
The Axeman stood over the Batmans body with his Axe held steady in place over his shoulder.  
  
'Do not try to stop me Batman. I will kill you next time. Your life has been spared because you are the hero of the people but the next time we meet I will not be so merciful.' His tone was sombre and serious. He meant what he was saying.  
  
'Good god', thought the Batman,' the mans crazy.'  
  
He tried to stand but the pain was too much. He couldn't tell if the red he saw was the remainder of his infrared viewer or the blood trickling over his eyes. Either way, he slipped into darkness. 


	11. Nightmare

Chapter 10 - Nightmare  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
'Sir, please try to rest..' came the reply. The voice was familiar but he couldn't remember whose. He could barely see past a thin film of darkness surrounding him.  
  
'It's a good thing I overheard the distress signal of the police sirens near the University when I did. I got him out of there a few seconds before the police arrived.'  
  
Another voice. A man, but who? Where was he? Who was he? Wait!! That he knew.  
  
'My name is Bruce Wayne. My name is Bruce Wayne!!'  
  
'Undoubtedly. But do please try and rest sir. Master Grayson, please inject him with some mild tranquilizers.'  
  
He felt a pain in his arm. Good. He could feel pain. That meant he was still alive. He couldn't feel the rest of his body but the pain assured him that he was still alive.  
  
'Always survive. Always survive..Always.. survive..'  
  
'What's that he's mumbling?'  
  
'The code by which he has lasted so long. The code by which you have lasted so long.'  
  
He could feel himself slipping back into the darkness. Mother!! He could see his mother. Father!! His father was with her. He could see a family portrait of him with his parents. A smiling family, his parents clutched him in their arms. Suddenly a gunshot shattered the portrait. Mother!! Father!! Gone. The shattered portrait dripped blood and from the blood, like a phoenix, rose the Bat.  
  
'Noooooooooooo!!!!!!' screamed Bruce Wayne as he relapsed into his hellish nightmare. 


	12. Recuperation

Chapter 11 - Recuperation  
  
'Mother!!'  
  
'It's alright sir, you're alright.'  
  
'Yeah Bruce, almost thought we'd lost you this time.'  
  
'Dick, is that you?'  
  
'Yeah it's me alright.'  
  
'How did you know.'  
  
'Alfred told me about the university. Nightwing didn't have anything else planned so I went to keep an eye on you after Alfie told me whom you were tailing. I heard some noises and when I got to the room i found you there lying in a heap of broken chairs and tables. I got you out of there a few seconds before the cops arrived.'  
  
'Thanks Dick, what about the Professor?'  
  
'He's ok, he's raving to the police about how you saved his life.'  
  
'I didn't save his life, that monster spared it.'  
  
'Still Master Bruce, you emerged alive and so did he.'  
  
'He'll kill again. I must stop him!' He got out of bed and stood up but fell into the arms of Dick Grayson.  
  
'Bruce. You're not up to it yet. Relax tonight. I'll get Oracle working on it. Plus I'll go out on patrol tonight and I'll see what I can hear.'  
  
The Batman thought for a moment and then smiled and relented.  
  
'Alright Dick. You win. I'll contact Oracle and you go out on patrol.'  
  
'Right. You just lie back and relax. Let me do the work for once.'  
  
Nightwing left the cave in his bike and left Alfred still tending to Bruce Waynes injuries.  
  
'May I inquire as to what caused those scars and the cuts on your cowl sir.'  
  
'He came at me with an axe. It's a miracle I avoided it altogether. He got me on the last strike. My fault. Didn't think he could move that fast. He sent me crashing into a pile of broken chairs. I think one penetrated my skin.'  
  
'Yes sir. I found a small piece of metal sticking out of your shoulder blade. It must have hit you on impact.'  
  
'Yes.' He was lost in thought for a moment. Then he sat up on the bed.  
  
'Alfred, phone.'  
  
He dialed the number of the Oracle.  
  
'Hope she's home tonight.' He thought to himself.  
  
The phone kept on ringing for eight rings and then a female voice:  
  
'Oracle here. Go ahead Batman.'  
  
'I need help,' Bruce Wayne spoke in his Batman voice automatically forgetting that the Oracle knew of his secret identity and his Batcave.  
  
'About the beheadings?'  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
'It's all over the news. He's gotten more famous than the Boston Strangler. What is it you're searching for?'  
  
'I've got a description of his body and I need you to do some cross referencing on some names.'  
  
'I've already done that. Ties to Wayne Foundation.' Her voice trailed off.. There was a hint of, well I guess you would already know that.'  
  
Damn it!! He thought. She knows. he reminded himself of the madness of the Joker and the bullet that pierced the spine of Barbara Gordon, the bullet that caused her to sit in a wheelchair the rest of her life. The bullet that caused her to become the Oracle. Some joke.  
  
'Yes I know.' his reply was sombre. He couldn't help it. Every time she spoke of their connection he was reminded of the Jokers maniacal laugh. The same laugh he heard when he lost Jason Todd, the same laugh he heard two nights ago in Arkham. He began to clench his fists.  
  
'Other than that it seems like this guy is after rich people who give money to your foundation to restore the city. Or wants to see that money spent somewhere else. He didn't damage the park or the dock. He went straight for the people who were responsible for doing so. He's crazier than we think.' Her voice suddenly became softer, 'How are you feeling?'  
  
She knows everything. the Batman almost smiled.  
  
'I'll be fine. Nightwing is covering for me tonight. I need some information on this. Try and see if you can dig up something more on this case.'  
  
'Ok Batman, I'll call you if anything turns up.'  
  
He held the phone in his hand for a minute or so. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could have done. He knew this. Yet he blamed himself.  
  
He lay back in bed and felt the medicines kick in. 


	13. On The Trail

Chapter 12 - On the Trail  
  
'Sir? How did you know about the university'  
  
'That was easy Alfred, Professor Garrison may teach at Gotham U but he is also a multi-billionaire thanks to the amazing work he has shown in Economics and his inheriting his fathers hotel empire. He's recently given a donation to the Wayne Foundation to rebuild the University Library nearly destroyed by Poison Ivy, who tried to convert the paper of the books back into plants. Her insane experiment nearly burnt down the entire Library.'  
  
'Indeed sir. That woman means well but her psychotic condition does not let her think straight.'  
  
'Alfred, that woman is poison. Her skin is poisonous to touch. The only things not harmed by it are plants. She went over the edge a long time ago.'  
  
'Sir, it's time for your medicines.'  
  
'Enough, Alfred! I'm fine. In fact I'm heading out tonight.'  
  
'I wish you would reconsider sir.'  
  
'Did you cancel Bruce Wayne's engagements?'  
  
'Yes sir, all but one. Lucius Fox is meeting you in your office at noon.'  
  
'Oh yes, he's updating me on the Gotham Park project. Very well Alfred, but just ask him to come to the house. Tell him that I'm not up to coming to the office.'  
  
'Very well sir.'  
  
Alfred had learnt not to question his employer when he used his gruff voice to address him.  
  
Bruce Wayne got up from the bed and got to the Computer System which covered the wall. He pressed a button marked 'Nightwing'.  
  
'How did it go last night?' He spoke into the microphone.  
  
A sleepy voice answered. 'Don't you ever sleep? Listen, Bruce, everything was fine. A few hoodlums here and there but nothing significant. Why don't you get some rest? Oh wait! Look who I'm asking?'  
  
'Alright, enough.' A faint smile appeared over Bruce Waynes face but vanished as suddenly as it came.  
  
'Tell me, Dick. Did you see anyone leave the building when you found me?'  
  
'No, I didn't. But then it could have been quite some time between when I found you and your fight with this "Executioner".'  
  
'What time did you find me?'  
  
'I intercepted the call at 11.24 and reached you at 11.33. What time were you knocked out?'  
  
Bruce Wayne flinched at the memory of the previous night. He never liked to admit being beaten physically by an opponent. 'I didn't stop to look at my watch Dick, but it must have been between 11.00 and 11.15. So he could have left the building using any way possible. But he also had enough time to kill the professor. Why didn't he do it?'  
  
'Well obviously he thought that the police would be arriving at any moment and fled the scene. Makes sense.'  
  
'No. This man is a homicidal maniac. He belongs in Arkham among the others. He would have taken time to kill his victim. Why spare him?'  
  
'Maybe because you hit him a little harder than you thought. Maybe he went home bleeding?'  
  
'No... I know how hard I hit him. He would have had time to kill Garrison. Why didn't he? Why spare this man?'  
  
'Ha, Maybe he had another pressing engagement.'  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
'Wha.. Bruce I was just joking.'  
  
'I never joke.. Wayne out.'  
  
The Batman was reflecting on this new idea. Maybe the killer was getting late for something. A rendezvous with another victim perhaps? No. No one found dead in Gotham last night or today morning with the same MO. Why did he spare the Professor? Where would he have to go?'  
  
Alfred walked into the room quickly and stood beside Bruce Wayne who was lost in thought.  
  
'Arrhummm.' Alfred cleared his throat.  
  
'Huh.. Yes Alfred. What is it?'  
  
'I informed Mr. Fox about your health and he decided to come around right now to inquire about you. He's upstairs waiting for you.'  
  
The Batman undressed and slipped into the life of Bruce Wayne. He ascended the stairs and emerged to meet Lucius fox in the Living Room.  
  
'Bruce.' Lucius rose from his seat and embrace Bruce in a warm handshake.  
  
'Bruce, You really are going to become one of the sickest CEO's in Gotham. Your stockholders do get nervous with your hands-on and hands-off approach. You really must watch yourself. What happened to you this time?'  
  
Lucius like the rest of Gotham believed in the myth that Bruce Wayne was a spoilt kid. He had his fathers head for business but was a Playboy and a lazy good for nothing. How could they know the truth.  
  
'Nothing too serious Lucius, just a migraine and a slight head cold, that's all.'  
  
'You will be the end of me Bruce. You do realize that I am the one who covers for you when you call in sick.'  
  
'Sorry about that Lucius, but you know me. Had a rough night.'  
  
Lucius would not inquire into Bruce's private life and decided to continue with business.  
  
'Let's get down to business Bruce. Gotham Park will require an additional 3.5 million to restore it and further beautify it. I've already allotted the money but I need your signature on the documents. There will be new lighting, a new security force, more payphones, more benches, a new duck pond and three more fountains. We'll be planting more trees and flowers and releasing more wildlife.'  
  
'Wildlife?' Bruce had to play the part of the dumb rich kid in front of others.  
  
'Not that kind. Squirrels, rabbits, pigeons, sparrows. All these animals will be able to adapt to the environment in the park.'  
  
'Oh. Now I see. Fine, all that's fine. Where do I sign?'  
  
'Right on the dotted line, no pun intended. You have to sign around twenty papers so here's my pen.'  
  
Bruce Wayne glanced over the papers quickly and began to sign them.  
  
'Just thinking about poor Harold makes me want to make the Park a safer place for everyone.'  
  
'Hmm.?' Bruce pretended not to be listening.  
  
'I mean even if that incident with the Riddler hadn't happened, I would have liked to restore the Park.'  
  
The Batman was alert. An idea entered his mind. Why didn't he realize it before? Of course!! The only logical explanation.  
  
'What did you say?' Bruce Wayne could barely hide the enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
'I mean the Riddler. You remember. When he tried to kill Batman in the park. He set off a lot of bombs and destroyed a lot of property. That's why we're restoring it. Honestly Bruce!! Sometimes I feel that you're a lost cause.'  
  
'Here're the papers Lucius. All signed.'  
  
'Ok, Bruce, I get the message. But I want to see you at work tomorrow. Alright?'  
  
'Count on it.'  
  
Alfred escorted Lucius to the door but by the time the Batman was already at his cave on the phone with the Oracle.  
  
'Oracle. that information I asked you to look up last night? Forget it. I need some new records. I want the employee files of Arkham.' 


	14. Found

Chapter 13 - Found  
  
The Oracle sent the files the Batman requested via the Internet. Wayne Tech provided most of the internet in Gotham, so it had been easy to set up secure lines for him and the other protectors of Gotham.  
  
He was searching the archive on his computer looking for someone. Suddenly the board lit up and Dick Graysons voice erupted over the speakers.  
  
'Hey Batman, you dig up some new dirt on our killer?'  
  
'The Oracle has. I'm going through what she gave me right now.'  
  
'What'd she give you?'  
  
'The Files on Arkham's Employees. I'm checking them for clues.'  
  
'But wouldn't they have already done that before hiring?'  
  
'They don't check everything all the time. They look for what they're looking for, they don't see what's right in front of them.'  
  
'Like what? Tell me what you're searching for.'  
  
The Batman was about to answer when he stopped at one of the files.  
  
'Not searching for. FOUND!!' 


	15. Confirmation

Chapter 14 - Confirmation  
  
'What??'  
  
Dick Grayson's voice was frantic over the phone. Even though years had passed since he left Batman's shadow and donned his own costume, he could never stop being amazed at his erstwhile partners detective skills.  
  
'Karl Petersen.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Petersen, Karl. Age 34, height 6.5, weight 240 pounds. No previous criminal record. Lives with his Grandmother near Arkham itself. Participates in Community drives and Community Activities.'  
  
'Sounds like a nice enough guy.'  
  
'The important part is just coming. He studied Economics at Gotham University and specialized in Socialist Economics but never officially graduated College. He's also a member of the Gotham Communist Party.'  
  
'A Communist? Isn't that a bit too clichéd? I mean you too were accused of being a Communist.'  
  
'That's only one important aspect. You're not thinking why such a well- educated man would be working as a Security Guard at Arkham? Why he never graduated?'  
  
Dick Grayson sighed over the speaker. He was tired of relenting that the Batman was indeed better than he was.  
  
'Ok Bruce, tell me why.'  
  
'According to his records he got involved in a protest in 1983. Some students were protesting the United States treatment of Communists and its policies concerning Iran and Afghanistan. He was the leader of the Protest and apparently he turned the crowd violent and set them on some Professor. She was killed by the mob. It was never proven that the violence was his fault but he was among several students who were expelled. He got a job at Arkham through a friend of his who is now one of the nurses at Arkham. He's been working there for six years now.'  
  
'Bruce, do you need help taking this guy down.'  
  
'Wait Nightwing. I still don't know if this is the right man. I'll need to confirm my suspicion by paying him a visit.'  
  
'When're you gonna do that? . Hello? Bruce?'  
  
He knew that a no reply meant that the Batman was already on his way. 


End file.
